If I Never Knew You
by Celeste93
Summary: When Tony wishes to know what it would be like if he never met Jeannie, Jeannie takes him on a journey to see what his life would have been like...in the end will he ultimately wish he never met her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One sunny morning, Major Tony Nelson was getting ready for work. Only he was being slowed down by every ordinary man's problem, a genie.

"But Master you need me there with you!" Jeannie exclaimed.

"How many times have I told you, you can't come to the base with me. If Dr. Bellows ever finds you I'll be thrown out of the space program." Tony replied.

"But I will make myself very small and will not take up ANY room-"

"NO!" Tony interrupted, "Wow, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I never found your bottle on the beach."

"Master, you are not happy with me?"

"Now I never said that, but sometimes I wish to know what it would be like if I didn't know you!"

"Would you really like to know, Master?" asked Jeannie, "because I can arrange that"

"Yes. Wait...you could show me what it would be like?"

"Why yes Master!" *blink*

_"Darling, I'm home" Tony says as he comes through the door._

_"Oh hello Tony, dear" his wife Melissa replies "you look tired, you must have had a long day. Why don't I make you some dinner and then you can get some rest."_

_"No I'll grab something at the base...I have to go back in about an hour. I'll be in the study."_

_"Alright honey. Don't work too hard."_

_"I'm not sure if that's possible"_

"Master, how could you marry that brunette?"

"Well, in case you've forgotten I was supposed to marry Melissa until I found you and you stuck your nose where it doesn't belong and-"

"Oh that is right Master, I remember." Jeannie said, "but your vibrations were all wrong then and they still are now!

"Jeannie!"

"Would you like to see more of your life?"

"Yes I would!"

*blink*

_"Colonel Nelson, there's a call on line 1 for you. I think it's you're wife."_

_"Thank you"_

"Wait just a minute...COLONEL Nelson? I'm a Colonel!"

"Now Master do not get excited, if you chose this life you would be a Colonel, but you would not have me!"

"Right, but how did that happen?"

"Well, in case YOU'VE forgotten, Melissa is General Stone's daughter-"

"And since I'm going to be the father of his grandchildren, he promoted me a couple steps up." Tony replied. "and since I did not have a genie, Dr. Bellows did not see any 'funny business' from me"

"Yes Master, you are catching on!" *blink*

_"Dr. Bellows, I need to talk to you about dinner tonight."said Tony._

_"What is it Colonel?"_

_"I don't think we'll be able to make it tonight...Melissa has other plans and I've been working really hard-"_

_"Say no more Colonel" Dr. Bellows said "we'll reschedule."_

_"Thank you Dr."_

"What am I doing cancelling dinner with Dr. Bellows? I might get fired! And you know how nosy he is!"

"Master, you are a Colonel now it does not matter."

*blink*

_"Oh I need to call you later, bye"_

_"Melissa, who was that on the phone just now?"_

_"Oh umm" Melissa hesitated, "just the repair man...our sink's broken"_

_"It's broken?" Tony asked, "Darling, I could've fixed it"_

_"Did I say sink? I meant oven. Tony dear you surely don't know how to fix the oven. We need a repair man!"_

_"Oh ok" Tony said puzzled._

"Oh Master do you see what that devil's doing to you? I will not stand to see you get hurt!"

"What are you talking about, Jeannie? She's getting the oven fixed!"

"Master you are blind!" *blink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Darling, i have to go back to the base for awhile, i'll see you later." Tony yells as he's halfway out the door._

_"How long will you be gone for?" his wife asks._

_"Oh not long, don't worry, honey" he says as he kisses her goodbye._

_"No, no. Take your time."_

_As soon as Melissa sees the tail lights of the car anre long gone, she picks up the phone and dials the 'repair man's' number._

_"Bill, it's me. Why don't you swing by here on the way back from work."_

_"Melissa, won't your husband be home?'_

_"No, no. Don't worry he's working late."_

_"Okay see you in a few minutes."_

_A short while later Bill arrives at the Nelson's home. Bill is young man, who is a very good looking man and a Sergeant in the Air Force. He briefly knows Tony Nelson._

_"Hi Melissa" Bill says as he comes in the door._

"See Master? She is fooling around with Bill!"

"Now we don't know that yet."

"Yes we do! But I do not know how she could think he Bill is better looking or funnier or sweeter than you Master!"

"Yeah well, we'll see"

*blink*

_Bills walks in the door without closing it and leans in and kisses Melissa._

_"My husband has finally left for a few hours. You know he's been working so hard, always upstairs in his office.." Melissa says._

_"Don't worry soon he'll be sorry for working so hard and he loses you to me." Bill says as he wraps his arms around her._

_Foot steps are heard and before they can move away from each other, Major Roger Healey walks in._

_"Hey, the door was open so I just walked in..oh sorry to interrupt, you really should leave the front door closed."_

_"It's alright" says Bill._

_"Hey! You're not Tony! What's going on here, Melissa?"_

_"It's not what it looks like! Well..um, don't tell Tony!" says Melissa._

_"Yeah please don't!" Bill yells._

_"You're darn right I'm gonna tell Tony! He's my best friend!"_

"See, Roger will tell me about this and then we'll work it out."

"Master, I do not think so.."

*blink*

_"C'mon Roger you owe me one!" Melissa says._

_"Oh, but you're cheating on the best friend!"_

_"Roger..remember when you promised you wouldn't start drinking until AFTER the best man speech at my wedding?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, so I had a few drinks before the speech!"_

_"It was more than a few!"_

_"Alright, I guess I owe you one. I won't tell Tony, but if I see you two doing this again I'll tell him!"_

_"Oh thank you Roger!" Melissa says._

_"By the way, Melissa" Roger says as he walks out "Tony out ranks Bill. Yiu might want to reconsider your decisions. Maybe go after General Peterson?"_

_"Very funny Roger..good night!"_

_"Good night..and I'll be watching for you two!"_

"Roger! How could you do this to me?" Tony Nelson exclaims.

"Oh do not blame Major Heaely, blame that devil in disguise you are married to!" Jeannie yells.

"Go on Jeannie..I want to see what happens next!"

"Okay, okay" *blink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The next day at the base Roger is avoiding Tony as much as possible. Tony got home late the night before and did not even talk to Melissa._

_A meeting is just winding up in Colonel Nelson's office. Bill is the only one left still gathering his things._

_"Sargeant Cooper, how's it going?" Tony Nelson asks._

_"Uhh, fine. How about you?" he replies._

_"Okay. You know, my wife's been acting a little weird lately. I don't know, maybe I've been working too much."_

_"Oh?" Bill Cooper replies nervously._

_"Yeah. Why don't you and your wife come over to our place for dinner tonight? I think Melissa needs a nice little dinner party tonight."_

_"Umm, err. I don't know.."_

_"Oh come on it'll be fun! Melissa and I don't know you and your wife very well, what's her name again?"_

_"Elizabeth. Okay okay, we'll come over."_

_"How does six o'clock sound?"_

_"Good. I'll see you tonight, Colonel."_

_"See you."_

"I bet I'll find out at the dinner party. Just because Roger's a coward and is afraid of my wife.."

"well you would not have this problem if you had never married her, Master!"

*blink*

_"Melissa. I'm home darling" Tony yells as he walks in the door,_

_"Hello Tony darling"_

_"Sargeant Cooper and his wife are coming over for dinner tonightm is that alright?"_

_"Oh I know, I-"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Oh well, er..I..Bill called and told me"_

_"Bill? You're on a first name basis with Sargeant Cooper?"_

_"Oh darling don't be silly. He called and told me so I could be prepared. You know you really shouldn't tell me about a dinner party just hours before it happens."_

_"Alright, do you need any help?"_

_"No, it's almost done. Why don't you just relax in the living room while I finish up."_

"I must be blind, how can I not see what she's doing to me?"

"Master, I told you so.." Jeannie said "I told you that you would not be happy, but you did not listen"

"No, no. Maybe things will work out."

*blink*

_Bill Cooper and his wife, Elizabeth, arrive at six._

_The dinner is quiet all throughout the night._

_"The dinner was great, Mrs. Nelson." says Elizabeth._

_"Thank you." Melissa says as she begins to take some plates from the guests._

_"Let me help you, Melissa" offers Bill._

_"No, no sit down, you're our guests." insists Tony._

_"Nah, don't worry about it." Bills answers._

_"Thank you, Sargeant Cooper." says Melissa._

_They go into the kitchen with the dirtied plates._

_"So, Mrs. Cooper how's everything going at home?" asks Tony._

_"Oh, everything's fine. Bill's been working pretty late though, especially last night.."_

_"Last night? The only people at the base last night were Colonel Bellows and I and a few other men."_

_"Really? Maybe you just didn't see him.."_

_"Yeah maybe."_

_A few moments later the doorbell rings. Colonel Nelson answers it and its Roger Healey._

_"Hey Tony how you doing?"_

_"Good, everything's good. The Coopers are over here for dinner" Tony says "There should be something left in the kitchen, Melissa and Sargaent Cooper are in there."_

_"In there together? Alone?"_

_"Yeah. Roger what's wrong?"_

_"Oh nothing..I'll go see what's left in the kitchen."_

_Roger walks slowly into the kitchen. As he walks in he sees Bill and Melissa locked in an embrace._

_"Melissa?"_

_"Roger! What in the world are you doing here?"_

_"Tony told me me to come in here to see if there were any leftovers."_

_"Oh they're over there."_

_"Thanks.."_

_Roger bursts out of the kitchen. "Tony can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure, you have a surprise for me?"_

_"Uhh, sort of."_

_"Is it bigger than a bread box?" Tony laughs._

_"Tony it's not that kind of surprise.."_

_"Roger what's wrong?"_

_"Melissa cheating on you with Sargeant Cooper!" Roger blurts out before he can regret whatt he's about to say._

_"What? She is not!" Tony yells back._

_"Roger! Is this true?" Elizabeth interrupts._

_"Yes..I saw them here last night and just now in the kitchen."_

_"Elizabeth, that explains why I didn't see Bill at the base last night, he was here!"_

_"Oh! I'll kill him!" yells Elizabeth in anger._

_"Let's not do anything hasty.." Tony says "Let's just g talk to them. Very calmly.."_

_They walk into the kitchen._

_"Melissa! What do you think you're doing fooling around with Bill?"_

_"And Bill.." Elizabeth says_

_"Tony how'd you find out?" Melissa interrupts._

_"Roger told me."_

_"Ugh!" Melissa groans._

"At least I finally found out and Roger stopped being a coward!"

*blink*

_A few days go by with only a few words spoken bewtween the Nelsons. Until one night.._

_"Melissa this isn't working out. I can't trust you anymore. I want a divorce"_

_"But Tony darling.."_

_"Don't you Tony darling me!"_

_"Maybe we can work it out"_

_"No Melissa. I don't think we can."_

_Months go by and the divorce is finally final. Papers were signed, but no tears were shed._

_"Tony? What do you say you take a vacation? Just you on maybe an island somewhere." Dr. Bellows suggests._

_A few days later Tony is on a plane to the South Pacific._

_As he's exploring one of the beaches one day, he finds a small purple bottle and he opens it. And out of the bottle comes a genie. Not your average everyday genie, but a beautiful genie..who could grant any wish._

"Master! You see? You cannot get rid of me!" Jeannie says as she throws her arms around Tony's neck.

"Yeah, I see, Jeannie." Tony says as Jeannie kisses him.

Tony thinks to himself that maybe he never really truly wishes he could get rid of Jeannie and thinks that maybe they really are meant to be together.

**The End**


End file.
